Upside Down And Then The Opposite
by A-Chained-Ent
Summary: Ch 3 updated. It's about the people of Everwood. Their problems of everyday life. From their suffering to their hopeful dreams. They, most of all, encounter what life is about.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

R & R. Just like most books I read, they have a prologue but doesn't mean it has to be read. So you can read this or not

I have just finished four years of high school hell. After the summer I am planning to go to college, a normal plan. I want to direct in movies or plays and such. So that's the direction I am heading. I love the way the director gets to control a story, and telling how and where the actors and actresses should do it.

Besides that, everything was so hectic in high school. The teachers always busy hovering over our heads, thinking who knows what about us. Behind their grade books, they have power over us. But now, I am finally free. And not just free from the teachers, I am free from all the drama, which is everywhere. Every corner, some kid is waiting to jump out and pick out a fight. Of course, I joke. Or am I? (Yes.) I'm a girl and proud of my boobs. Just joking. Surprisingly I am still a virgin. I got passed all the boys trying to look up my skirt and grab my ass. I wasn't like my father, who lost his virginity to his first girlfriend. In a way it's romantic, but so irresponsible. (I found this out from my mom, dad seem didn't want to talk to me about it.)

"Kate! C'mon let's get going. The sooner we leave, the longer we can annoy the people there," Sorry, that was my mom. "I'm coming." We're going to Disneyland in Los Angeles. It was a gift from my good ol' parents. I asked to bring my best friend, but they thought it would be best for us to spend a good amount of time to ourselves. We're planning to drive to Disneyland in our SUV. We got it two years ago. It's still in good condition. The new car smell is just about to go away. Amazing I know. My dad likes to keep everything clean.

So here I am in my room, packing the last of my things before I have to say good bye to my bed and my lovely computer. I take one last look before I leave, I look to my right; my comfy bed with stuff animals. I look to my left; a boring window. I look back to my right since the other side isn't so exciting. The pictures on the wall down the hallway reminds of the past. There's a picture of my parents at Reno. Carrying my duffle bag, I grab an on-ride drink from the fridge. In the car, my parents watch me walking towards them from a distance from the driveway. My mom said it's going to take about six hours to get there, but if there's no traffic then five and a half.

We're switching every hour, and I'm lucky; I am the third to drive. I sit in the back of the van while my parents sit in the front talking about who knows what. Whatever they're talking about they seem happy.

"Okay. Let's get going. Ready mom, ready Kate?" We both say yes.

As the car begins to move, the houses remind me of the past... being remembered. And I see the little floating ghost characters moving. Waiting for their cue to speak, (just like in drama class). All the memories played in the world...

...Or at least in a really small town.


	2. The People

**The People**

**R & R. In the words of democracy, the people will decide if it shall continue. My story with Everwood characters.**

Everything started in early November. The first kiss on the lips. The first of infinite butterflies. The somewhat manly sickness he gets in the morning, making him want to hurl in the bathroom before he meets her that morning. When he drives to meet her at their "secret" spot, his hands get sweaty from the early nervousness of love. The relationship grew gradually into like an affair. Escaping away from everyone and everything to be alone. They go to a hilltop looking down on Everwood, a little town in which they lived. One who lived there all her life and the other who had recently moved two years ago.

He never had much friends at County High. Throughout the two years he made enough friends that could be counted all on one hand. A total of three friends. All lot, huh. And one he's not so sure of. A little weird sometimes. A little perverted too. But at times it was fun to talk to him. The girl, who he thinks about everyday and every minute possible became his best friend, _with_ a intimate relationship. Thinking it would never last, or never work, they still, in their hopeful hearts, still tried hard. But time progressed the heart to beat weaker and softer than the last. And eventually hope stop beating.

When they were together he almost dropped down on his knees to pray to her like a god. Because in his sense she was one. Out of every woman character, real or animated, she was perfect. Of all the things a girlfriend would do she also took the roles of a best friend. Teaching him to parallel park. Going with him to the DMV to take his driving test. When he was felt miserable or depressed she was there to comfort him. She wasn't only god. She was relief. An escape from reality. Her simple flawless smile turned everything gold. It was a miracle. Some days he would be frustrated or angry and then seeing her again it made everything worth it. Being yelled at for being late to home just because he was staying late with her. Or forgetting to do US government homework because he busy participating in a make-out session. At the end of the day; it was all worth it.

Now with two months after the official lost of his first girlfriend and the beginning of Summer vacation. He still can't say her name; even in the walls of his skull. Life after that, the days got dull, boring and restless. Nothing happened, even when things were happening all around him. Everything felt nothing to him. It was useless to understand or to know.

"Ephram! Dad says to get out of bed. Now," says her concerned little sister. As those words came out of her mouth everyday, he would know a brand new day has begun. And the day would end with, "Tomorrow will be better." Behind the doors he silently heard them saying "I hope so."

In some strange humor he tried not to sulk or, thought to himself, not act like a girl. Everyday he went out for a jog around three or four blocks. Depending on the day. Or mood. Ephram's father took notice to this and suggested a membership to the local gym. Just to get out of the house, he agreed. So everyday around the same time he went. It became a routine. Even with the intensity he worked with, he still thought of her in his mind. It never for once escaped his mind. For some time he realized that the more he tried to run away from her the stronger it came back in memory.

Another four weeks and it's exactly three months from the official break-up and there is still two more months to senior year begins. It was a Saturday. "I'm sick of you being home all the time." The voice came his younger sister, Delia

"I love you, too," and continuing reading his comic.

"Why don't you go jog or something."

"I already did."

She thought for a moment. "Go to work then."

"I work tomorrow. People work on a schedule. They don't just go to work whenever they want to."

"You look hungry."

"_We_ just had lunch thirty minutes ago."

"Fine stay home!" Then she left. Every bit of memory of her, he cannot escape. Of all things to remember to help him exceed, he remembers this, the most. Almost clearly, Ephram sees her in his visions, in his dreams, even when he blinks.

The next day is another repeat, with a little difference. Delia comes in again. "What a surprise. You're home."

"What do you want."

"I love annoying you, but I care about you, too. I hate seeing you like this."

"What? Are you going to give me an advice. Dr. Phil."

"Yes, I am."

"Hurry up, then. I have to get rid of my pesky little sister in ten minutes."

Delia snickered, "When I get sad or whatever I usually scream. But I know you're _mature_, or at least you think. I grab a bike and just ride."

"Well, thank you for that insightful advice."

"Are you being that word... um ... sarcastic?"

"No," He said, "I'm just being a good audience. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Get out." She left and Ephram checked off the list of things to do. Ephram really didn't mind having her come in his room everyday. It made him feel better every time she came in. Having someone talk to made the day go by faster. Anyways it's good to know that his little sister wasn't smoking weed or drinking in a corner behind Mama Joy's.

**Hmmm...So who's the girl?**


	3. The Unbelievable Act

R & R Hmm... I can't even imagine.

What happened next didn't happen in a week or a month. It happened only less than a full day worth of hours later. It wouldn't have gone this way if Ephram had more friends and got out more often like the other kids at his age. But then again, Ephram Brown wasn't like other kids. He was special. And in his case, he may be special bad or special good.

An hour ago, he woke up, brush he teeth and washed his face. "Well that's half of my schedule." He said to himself in the mirror. The day couldn't have started off better. Ephram did everything a minute faster that the day before. He was one roll. Before leaving the bathroom, he thinks to himself what will he do that day; read two newly bought manga. (Manga: another way to say Japanese comic books) The books are expensive but are well worth it. Today he'll read _Naruto _by _Masashi Kishimoto._ (Was the writer a guy or a girl?)

The next thing he planned was to browse the internet for anything interesting.

Then he would go watch television until the day is over.

Life was becoming a repeat. Never escaping the day before. Never moving forward. There was no tomorrow only, in his mind, a today-from-yesterday. He was becoming one of those convicts trapped in prison for ten years. Life's a bitch.

The television in the living room has become his best friends. Then at night his bed became his best friend. Now he sits in one of his bonding rituals with the television. He flips and flips until there is something interesting to watch.

Out in the rest of the world a beautiful sun rests it's light on a familiar car, which is parked in front of his house. The door opens and an age old man comes out. The old man walks heavily to the front of the house and turns the knob. To his surprise, the door isn't locked. The man walks in and yells, "Ephram!"

The slump on the couch responds, "For a second there I thought someone was trying to rob us." Ephram's head barely moves, but it moves. "I guess we lucked out."

"Get up. I'm taking you somewhere." His father, Andrew or Andy for short, shuts the door behind him then walks closer to the couch.

"Are you finally giving me those drugs?"

"...Yes, I'm going to give my son drugs."

"Good, I can finally start a business at school. Thanks, dad."

Andy was kind of amusedbut then reminded himself why he came home so early. "I'm serious. Get up. I want to do something."

"I think you'll have to bribe me, then."

"Bribe? How about I cut your allowance."

Ephram has a smug a look on his face; he had lost the battle. "Fine. Let me change first." He got up and went up the stairs to his room. In the living room, Andy smiles to his victory.

Andy drove them to Mama Joys for lunch. The diner was crowded as always. Nina at the counter serving the regulars. She saw Andy and Ephram came in and gave them both a wave. They sat down at a booth. "This is what you wanted to show me?" Ephram asked. "I'm sorry, but Amy beat you to it."

"Just wanted to grab a bite before I show what I have to show you." Andy looked into his menu, which on a side was no point since he knew what he was going to order.

"You didn't want to eat alone, huh?"

He saw right through him. "Well, yeah. Uh... this isn't everything. There's more."

"Oh, boy."

A sandwich, two order of fries and two cokes later, they are finally leaving. Andy, acting as the adult figure pays the check. They both exit the diner, with an extra wave to the woman behind the counter; Nina.

In the shroud of suspense, Andy breaks the silence. "I think you'll like this." He had always had a large ego.

"If there's drug, then probably." His father had the ego, but his son had the lighter side of everything; jokes.

"You keep saying those things, I might start believing in them."

"Good."

Ephram sits in the passenger seats, and waits. And then continues to wait. They're still in Everwood. Knowing the town is small, it won't be long until they arrive. Ephram tried to pass the time by looking out the window at the passing houses, then before he started to daydream, the car began to slow down to a stop. "Lost, dad? I didn't think it was possible to get lost here. But you did it," He turned to his dad. "I'm so proud of you."

"You-- uh-- don't remember this place?"

"Why? Should I?---" Listening to his dad's words again. He looked around. A row of trees, and behind the trees are evenly lined up, well-built houses. That was on his, nothing exciting. It looked like the neighborhood he lived in. As of all the rest of Everwood. His head turned slightly to the side of his dad's side, and he faintly remembered everything. It was so long ago. He almost forgot about the street. The old, rundown-paint of the fence. All the leaves fell already fallen to the ground from the trees in front. A white bench on the porch. Her car was still parked on the street. She was home.

"W-Why?"

His dad shrugged. "I'm trying to be a _dad_ after seventeen years." He leaned toward Ephram. "Did I do good?"

He looked around, still amazed, "Good. _Real _good. You're starting to come around."

"Aw. Thanks."

"Okay, don't have a heart attack. And at your age, it comes easy."

"Hey! My doctor said I am very healthy at my age."

"Well, you're doctor isn't very reliable then."

Andy ignored him. This bickering could go on forever. "Go. Have fun. But not to much fun. I don't want any accidents. Or any _will _be accidents."

"C'mon dad. If I wanted to make you mad, I would've done it a long time ago."

"Uh... We don't have to hug or anything, do we?'  
"Let's just shake hands."

"Okay. I can do that." A real dad-and-son bond.

They hugged and that was the end of it. Ephram was about to get out when he said. "Thanks dad."

He took a breath of fresh air into his lungs before crossing the street, (just like in the chicken joke.) Though this wasn't a joke. It was the rest of his life. Coming back. Having it back. Everything. The leaves under his shoes as he walked crunched. The stairs of her house was still squeaking, each time he took a step up. The wind was blowing up against him, toward the door. It seemed everyone was eager to find know what would happen. The suspense grew, his hand drew nearer and his heart was beating faster than ever.

Was he trying to delay this? Was it that he didn't want to see her anymore, especially since it's been so long? Standing alone by himself, he took another breath. _This is the moment of truth_ he thought. _This is the beginning of everything_... His body shivered, the wind was still blowing hard. The tip of his finger reached the destination and the bell rung. He could hear it clearly.

The next thing he heard was footsteps. And then the door opened. Her room mate answered the door. "Look, he's finally old enough to go out by himself." Rude as always.

He sighed, "Yeah...Is--"

"You two act like idiots in a wading pool. Not even with a barely enough water to drown a baby. And yet you two are stupid enough to."

"Th-That was really beautiful." Beat. "Could you... get her?"

She snickered and then left. By the door way he stood, her turned his head back and still, his dad is parked across the street. In his mind he wonders why. Maybe his father knows this won't work out...

It was only moments from when her roommate left, when he heard footsteps coming closer. And then the footsteps stopped. Ephram turned around to see her. "Ephram. Hey."

He sighed, relief. "It's been so long."

She nodes. "Months. But I try not to keep track."

"Keeping busy then?"

"Yeah. The band is improving. There may be hope."

"Should I lie or tell the truth about what I've been doing 'cause the truth," he leans in, "isn't very interesting."

She laughs; beautiful. "Boring or interesting. I'll pick the lie."

"Good choice. I went skiing. Got captured by aliens. Met Amadeus Mozart. And made a hit-and-run."

"Hit-and-run? All the others seem probable, but you hitting someone? You don't have the heart."

"Well, this squirrel and I wanted the same acorn. When I wasn't looking, he stole it from. So after that I saw him running across the street and... You got the idea."

"The acorn must've been a really good one."

"Uh... actually no. It didn't mix well with my whole acorn ensemble." A moment of relapse.

"So, why are you here?"

"My dad," he pointed to the car across the street, "he drove me here. Wanted to be a dad, finally."

"_This_. You're dad's idea."

Ephram nodded.

"Really?"

Ephram nodded again, then smiled.

"Then---," She leaned in slightly, "it worked. Our planned worked."

"Three months. The old man finally cracked." Ephram hugged her. Her body was warm, making him warm too. "Madison, it's really happening."


End file.
